Utakata Hanabi
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Kenangan kadang membuat diri kita mengingat masa-masa bahagia, tapi bagaimana jika kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk dikenang sehingga malah membawa rasa sakit di hati kita?


**Utakata Hanabi**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Setting: AU**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

Bulan Agustus, saatnya perayaan musim panas atau yang biasa disebut _omatsuri_. Banyak orang yang sangat menantikan acara ini, para orangtua mempersiapkan segalanya demi kelancaran festival ini dan anak-anak pun juga menantikan banyaknya permainan serta atraksi kembang api yang merupakan daya tarik bagi festival ini. Para pedagang pun tak mau kalah, mereka menggelar stan-stan mereka untuk meramaikan acara tahunan ini.

Tapi tak semua orang menikmati festival ini, ada seorang gadis yang hatinya selalu sakit setiap dia mengingat kenangannya di musim panas. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik berumur 23 tahun, putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiyashi, salah seorang yang terpandang di Konoha. Ada sebuah alasan mengapa dia tidak menyukai festival musim panas, dan itu bermula dari kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika seorang pemuda hadir dalam hati dan kehidupannya, pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

Itu adalah Sabtu siang yang cukup terik, matahari terasa begitu panas seolah ingin para makhluk Bumi merasakan panasnya. Cuaca yang normal di musim panas seperti ini sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja membuat seorang pemuda mengeluh karena panasnya cuaca.

"Sial panas-panas begini, Yamato-Taicho malah menyuruhku berbelanja untuk makan malam! Dasar sial! Akan kukutuk _Taicho_ sialan itu sampai dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan tatapan horornya itu padaku!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Menurut peraturan Barak Tentara Konoha, barangsiapa yang kalah _janken _maka dia harus menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang pemenang. Sialnya, hari itu Naruto kalah dan yang lebih sial lagi lawannya hari itu adalah Tenzo Yamato, kapten dari Divisi 3 Tentara Konoha. Jadi dengan terpaksa dia berbelanja untuk makan malam, kalau saja lawannya adalah bawahan atau orang yang pangkatnya sama dengannya mungkin dia bisa menghindari hukuman tersebut. Malang, lawannya adalah _Taicho,_ dan pemimpin di barak itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melawan atasannya.

Dengan terus menggerutu dia berjalan ke arah perbelanjaan Konoha, tidak memperhatikan apapun bahkan gadis cantik yang sedang mengendarai sepeda di depannya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertemuan takdir atau lebih tepatnya tabrakan takdir.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!? Kau mau membunuhku dengan sepeda sialanmu itu ya!? Kau bisa masuk penjara kalau membunuh tentara tahu!" maki Naruto keras-keras pada gadis manis di depannya ini.

"Go-gomen, a-aku tak sengaja _guntai _-san. La-lagipula, aku sudah membunyikan bel dan berteriak padamu tapi kau tetap diam saja," ucap gadis itu gugup.

"Jangan mengelak! Apa kau tidak tahu, perjalananku untuk mencapai pangkat Jendral itu masih sangat jauh dan aku tidak mau mati saat masih menjadi seorang _gunso_! Kau tahu itu!"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru menjemput adikku. Dia..."

"Jangan memberi alasan lagi! Kau harus..." perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu dia melihat wajah penabraknya yang ternyata seorang gadis muda dan cantik dengan rambut berwarna indigo panjang dan mengenakan gaun berwarna lavender yang cantik.

"A-ada apa _gunso-san_?" tanya gadis itu yang heran melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah seperti sapi ompong itu.

"Kau harus...kau harus...kau harus..." Naruto terus mengulang perkataanya, persis seperti _tape recorder_ yang telah rusak.

"Harus apa?" gadis itu bertanya lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Harus menyerahkan nama dan alamatmu!"

"Eh!?" Hinata terkejut mendengar hukuman yang diterimanya.

"Kenapa terkejut? Ini sudah menjadi peraturan tahu, kau tidak boleh menolaknya!" dusta Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan alamatku di _komuro-cho _nomor 12," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah Hinata-san, nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan membicarakannya dengan anggota keluargamu. Nah, untuk sekarang lanjutkan perjalananmu, adikmu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ta-tapi anda tidak akan menahanku kan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi. Oh iya perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _gunso _di kesatuan Tentara Konoha. _Yoroshiku!_" ucapnya lantang layaknya seorang tentara pada umumnya.

"_Yo-yoroshiku" _balas Hinata gugup.

_**Present**_

Itu adalah awal mulanya, perkenalan, pertemanan dan yang akhirnya berakhir menjadi sebuah hubungan antara dirinya dan pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Awalnya dia merasa terganggu dengan sikap pemuda itu yang cerewet, sok kenal dan banyak hal lain tak disukainya. Namun setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh dia jadi mengaggumi sosoknya, sikapnya yang pantang menyerah, kebaikan hatinya, suaranya dan matanya. Rasanya apapun yang ada di Naruto, dia menyukainya. Itu awalnya, sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sebuah panggilan tugas mewajibkan Naruto untuk menjalankan kewajibannya untuk bertugas sebagai pelindung bangsanya, negaranya dan juga Hinata. Sebenarnya itu merupakan tugas yang cukup berbahaya, mengingat waktu itu pasukan dari Iwagakure sangat kejam memperlakukan lawan-lawannya, persenjataan mereka juga cukup canggih dan lengkap. Kemungkinan untuk menang hanya sedikit waktu itu, dan lagi kelompok Naruto ditugasi sebagai baris pertama dalam tugas ini.

Hinata yang cemas waktu itu sudah menyarankannya agar tidak ikut andil dalam tugas ini, namun Naruto menolak dengan alasan itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai pelindung bangsa dan negaranya. Kekeraskepalaan Naruto akhirnya meluluhkan hati Hinata, dia mengijinkannya untuk mengikuti tugas ini bahkan memberikannya jimat sebagai keselamatan agar dia pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

Namun kenyataannya, setahun kemudian datang berita yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto dan pasukannya tewas dalam peperangan tersebut. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung _shock_ dan jatuh pingsan. Meski Konoha menang dalam pertempuran tersebut, namun banyak nyawa yang melayang karenanya. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang berencana melamar gadis yang dicintainya. Sungguh kejam takdir, Hinata merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh kejamnya ketidakadilan takdir yang Tuhan buat untuknya. Hinata benci itu.

"_Onee-chan_! Kenapa masih belum siap-siap? Sebentar lagi kan acaranya dimulai, _Onee-chan _bagaimana sih?" gerutu Hanabi, adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas satu SMP ini sangat ingin sang kakak untuk datang di _omatsuri_ ini.

"Gomen Hanabi-chan, _Onee-chan_ akan siap-siap sebentar lagi" jawab Hinata sambil terseyum.

"Hanabi-chan, jangan mengganggu _Onee-chan_mu. Dia pasti sudah siap beberapa menit lagi, kamu menunggu di depan saja," suara Hiyashi, sang ayah mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Baik _Otou-san," _jawab Hanabi yang terlihat cemberut.

"Hinata, apa kau masih teringat dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiyashi tiba-tiba.

"_Otou-san_, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku..."

"Tak usah mengelak lagi, semuanya sudah jelas terlihat di matamu Hinata. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang begitu mencintainya, tapi jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai alasan dari penderitaanmu selama ini. Naruto-kun juga pasti tidak ingin melihat kamu yang seperti ini," Hiyashi memberi nasihat.

"Tapi _Otou-san_! Aku tidak bisa! Tidak bisa melupakan hari dimana Naruto-kun meninggalkanku! Hari itu dia berjanji akan kembali! Dia berjanji akan melamarku setelah itu...aku...aku..." Hinata terisak pelan.

"Hinata..."

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah punya perasaan ini, tidak mengenalnya dan...dan..."

"Cukup Hinata! Apa kau tahu alasan dari Naruto mengikuti peperangan ini? Itu karena dia ingin melihat kau selamat Hinata, jika peperangan itu berlajut dan Konoha kalah maka pulau ini akan menjadi yang pertama Iwagakure musnahkan! Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka dia mengikuti perang tersebut walau sebenarnya dia tahu tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali! Dia ingin melihatmu ceria dan bahagia, bukan sedih dan muram seperti ini. Kembalilah seperti dulu Hinata, _Otou-san_, Hanabi dan masih banyak lagi orang yang ingin melihat dirimu yang dulu, dirimu yang dicintai Naruto-kun! Pikirkan lagi apa kata-kataku ini salah atau tidak, Hinata," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hiyashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

**Utakata Hanabi**

Dengan perasaan malas Hinata mengenakan _yukata-nya _dan tak lupa_ geta-nya _berjalan melewati gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga membuat suara kletak-kletok yang khas. Hanabi yang tak sabar segera menariknya untuk melihat _omatsuri_.

"Wah, ada banyak orang dan permainan! Asyiknya! _Onee-chan, _aku boleh mencoba semuanya?" tanya Hanabi yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Boleh saja, asal uangmu cukup loh. _Onee-chan_ tidak mau ikut membayar untuk permainanmu," jawab Hinata.

"_Onee-chan_ pelit!" gerutu Hanabi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bercanda kok, _Onee-chan _pasti akan membelikan yang Hanabi-chan inginkan."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan janji kelingking agar _Onee-chan _tidak melanggarnya," seru Hanabi.

"Boleh saja, tapi _Onee-chan _tidak akan mungkin bohong kok!"

**Utakata Hanabi**

Sudah sejam mereka berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat festival, Hanabi juga nampak puas menikmati semua permainan yang ada di dalam festival, mulai dari menagngkap ikan mas, area tembak menembak dan lain-lain. Semua ditangannya penuh dengan berbagai hadiah dari permainan yang ia menangkan. Semua makanan juga tak luput dari perhatiannya, nampaknya _ojou-san_ ini berniat memborong semua di festival ini. Karena merasa agak lelah, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir jalan.

"Nee Hanabi-chan, bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sebentar sambil menghabiskan semua makananmu? Kamu tidak mau kan berkeliling sambil membawa semua makanan itu?" usul Hinata.

"Ehm, _nande? _Hanabi kan masih mau melihat-lihat. Oh iya begini saja, Hanabi akan melihat-lihat sebentar lagi tapi _Onee-chan_ disini menjaga makanannya bagaimana?" Hanabi malah menawarkan usul lain.

"Bagaimana ya? _Onee-chan_ takut kamu tersesat, mungkin..."

"Aku sudah besar _Onee-chan_! Masa tidak percaya padaku!" potong Hanabi kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bersenang-senang dan jangan sampai tersesat ya!" Hinata memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata kembali sendiri, rasanya datang ke tempat yang penuh kenangan ini begitu terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Memikirkan bahwa musim panas ini akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada Naruto lagi di sisinya begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Meskipun dia ingin melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Naruto, nyatanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Kenangan itu akan selalu kembali, meski hanya hilang sebentar dari pikirannya, tapi kenangan itu akan selalu muncul kembali. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto-kun?! Kenapa kau tidak ada di sini saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kenapa Naruto-kun?" isaknya, air mata terus menetes tanpa henti dari luka hatinya. Kenangannya kembali ke musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu.

_**Musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu**_

"_Apa kau lelah Hinata? Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Naruto yang memandang wajah Hinata yang nampak sudah kelelahan sedari tadi._

"_Ba-baik," dengan perlahan mereka berdua duduk di pinggir jalan, mengistirahatkan kaki mereka yang terus berjalan sedari tadi._

"_Kalau lelah bilang saja, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau istirahat," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum._

"_A-aku hanya lelah sedikit kok, ini bukan apa-apa," protes Hinata._

"_Iya, iya aku mengerti kok Ohime-sama!" canda Naruto._

"_Mou! Apa-apaan memanggiku begitu? Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti putri apa?"_

"_Memang seperti itu kok Hime-sama. Lihat festivalnya makin meriah saja ya, suara musiknya sampai terdengar kesini. Kembang apinya juga sudah diluncurkan, indah ya? Seperti sebuah mahkota berwarna brokat," tutur Naruto sambil melihat ke langit malam yang kini berhiaskan kembang api yang menambah indahnya malam itu._

"_Tapi, setelah musim panas ini berakhir kamu akan segera pergi dari pulau ini kan? Aku tidak ingin kau mengikuti perang itu Naruto-kun! Aku tidak ingin kamu..."_

"_Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai laki-laki dan seorang tentara Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu dan negara ini berada dalam bahaya!"_

"_Tapi perang itu..."_

"_Tenang saja aku akan kembali dengan selamat, aku janji aku akan kembali kesini."_

"_Tidak bohong? Kalau begitu lakukan janji kelingking agar kamu tidak bisa mengingkarinya," Hinata mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Naruto._

"_Janji kelingking? Kamu seperti anak kecil saja," sahut Naruto tertawa geli._

"_Lakukan saja!" perintah Hinata kesal._

"_Baik, baik! Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak kembali aku akan menerima hukuman dari Tuhan dan menelan seribu jarum!" ikrar Naruto sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata._

"_Hehe, dengan begini kamu tidak bisa mengingkarinya," senyum Hinata kini mengembang._

"_Hei lihat mereka meluncurkan kembang api dengan bentuk hati terbalik!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke langit._

"_Wah benar! Lucu ya bentuknya?" Hinata dan Naruto tertawa lepas sambil melihat bentuk kembang api yang unik itu._

"_Nee Hinata, aku mencintaimu," tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuat pengakuan cinta._

"_E-eh!? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan._

"_Habisnya aku sudah tidak punya kata-kata lagi, lagipula aku sudah menahannya cukup lama kok," jawab Naruto._

"_Su-sudah berapa lama?" tanya Hinata._

"_Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh ya?"_

"_Ti-tidak kok, sama sekali tidak aneh!" _

"_Nah kalau begitu Hinata-san, bisa kau berikan jawabanmu padaku sekarang? Aku tidak bisa ikut perang kalau masih penasaran dengan jawabanmu," goda Naruto._

"_A-aku ju-juga meny-menyukai Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata tergagap._

"_Yokatta! Kalau begini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut waktu yang tepat, ya?"_

"_Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun? Apa kau berniat mati di medan perang dan meninggalkanku sendiri!?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! Aku mengatakannya karena aku ingin punya alasan untuk kembali. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan kembali, lagipula aku sudah berjanji kan?" _

"_Ehm, lebih baik tepati janjimu itu Naruto-kun."_

"_Kalau begitu aku boleh meminta ciuman dari dewi kemenangan agar aku bisa kembali dalam keadaan selamat dan bisa menemui ayahmu?"_

"_Eh ciuman? Dan lagi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Otou-san?"_

"_Tentu saja karena aku ingin melamarmu, baka. Jadi bagaimana dengan ciumannya?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Baiklah, ini perlakuan khusus dan hadiah untukmu," jawab Hinata tersipu-sipu._

_Malam itu kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara berciuman di tengah indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi oleh ribuan kembang api yang ditembakkan ke langit. Semuanya itu menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta mereka di malam itu._

_**Hari ini**_

"Kau bohong Naruto-kun! Kau bilang kau akan kembali lagi kesini, tapi kenapa kau pergi dan meninggalkanku! Akan lebih baik kalau aku membencimu, biarkan aku melupakan semuanya tentang dirimu! Ini hanya membuatku merasakan kesedihan! Kenapa kita harus bertemu!?" kali ini kepedihan Hinata tak terbendung lagi, tangisnya tak tertahankan. Dia benar-benar mencurahkan semua kesedihan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Meskipun dia mengatakan semua itu, tapi tetap saja di dalam hati kecilnya dia masih ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bahkan saat memejamkan matanya, Naruto rasanya masih berada di sisinya, mengajaknya tertawa, sama seperti hari dimusim panas waktu itu. Desahan manis darinya telah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta, dengan suaranya, matanya.

Kini dia sendirian memandangi kembang api di langit malam, membuat tusukan menyakitkan di hatinya. Dia masih memandang kembang api fana di langit itu, sekarang pun dirinya masih memikirkan sosok Naruto di musim panas itu.

_**Owari ?**_

"Kau kejam Hinata, mengatakan aku pembohong dan tidak menepati janji. Apa aku orang yang seperti itu?" suara familiar terdengar di belakang Hinata.

"Suara itu...tidak mungkin...Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya benar, aku di sini Hinata. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu dan menanggung kesedihan selama ini, _tadaima _Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Baka! Baka! Kenapa lama sekali kembalinya?! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu!? Kau tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menangisi kepergianmu!? Kau tahu..." Hinata memukulkan tangannya ke dada Naruto sambil menangis terisak.

"A-aku minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir selama ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata, aku sendiri tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir seperti itu. Aku..."

"Sudah jangan meminta maaf lagi, aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Yang terpenting kini kamu sudah pulang kembali ke sini, kepadaku," Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto lebih erat.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka bisa selamat dari ledakan bom itu. Butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk merehabilitasi tubuhku, dan butuh waktu sekitar tiga bulan untuk kembali ke pulau ini. Maaf Hinata, membuatmu menunggu begitu lama," Naruto mengelus kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Baka, sudah kukatakan jangan meminta maaf lagi, kan? _Okaeri _Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

"_Tadaima _Hinata, _soshite arigatou_," jawab Naruto, keduanya kini berciuman dihiasi dengan _utakata hanabi _yang kembali menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

_**OWARI**_

_**Omake**_

"Hee, _Onee-chan_ ciuman. C-I-U-M-A-N! Hanabi akan bilang pada _Otou-san_!" ejek Hanabi pada kedua insan yang baru saja dipertemukan kembali ini.

"Hanabi-chan, jangan begitu. Biarkan _Onee-chan_ menikmati waktunya bersama Naruto-kun," suara Hiyashi terdengar geli melihat tingkah putri keduanya itu.

"_Otou-san_! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk melihat kalian dan meresmikan lamaran yang diajukan oleh Naruto-kun, bukan begitu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiyashi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi _Otou-san_ sudah tahu kalau Naruto-kun kembali? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?" muka Hinata sudah benar-benar merah, entah menahan marah atau karena malu, mungkin keduanya.

"Jangan tanya pada _Otou-san_, tanyakan saja pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suamimu itu," Hiyashi menunjuk pada Naruto yang sudah senyu-senyum sendiri.

"Yee! _Onee-chan_ akan menikah dengan Naruto _Nii-chan_! Hanabi nanti yang akan meerias _Onee-chan_!" Hanabi berteriak girang.

"Mou Naruto-kun! Kenapa main rahasia denganku!?"

"Ha-habis kelihatannya seru sih, tapi aku tak tega melihat wajah menangismu jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuimu. Maaf ya Hinata?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda permohonan maaf.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat sambil tertawa, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang dicintainya itu lagi.

**The End**

_Lyndhart : Hai Minna-san, saya kembali ingin mempublish oneshoot saya _

_Naruto : Bukannya update malah bikin oneshoot! Gimana sih! Dasar author ga bertanggunf jawab!_

_Lyndhart : Haha, habis tahu-tahu idenya datang aja sih. Ada dari Pvnya supercell Utakata Hanabi (udah nontong berulang-ulang baru tahu makna lagunya) dan Robotic;Notes episode 21. Daripada lupa mending dituangin aja, ya kan? Lagian saya bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, hanya malas sedikit._

_Hinata : I-itu sama saja Lyn-san! Na-nasib kami di fic kamu gimana?_

_Lyndhart : Haha, tenang saja lagi kutulis kok. Sebentar lagi juga kelar, MLIM atau BNA, semuanya akan beres. Tergantung mood juga sih #sambil ngorek hidung._

_Naruto : Rasengan! Maaf atas author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini!_

_Hinata : Gomenasai! #sambil bungkuk_

_Lyndhart : A-arigatou minna-san. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, matta nee! #pingsan_

_**Author Note**_

_Omatsuri: perayaan musim panas, kalau di sini seperti pasar malam._

_Guntai: tentara_

_Taicho: kapten_

_Gunso: Sersan_

_Yukata: pakaian tradisonal yang dipakai saat musim panas_

_Geta: bakiak _

_Tadaima: Aku pulang_

_Okaeri: selamat datang_

_Soshite arigatou: dan juga terimakasih_

_Utakata Hanabi: kembang api fana_


End file.
